101 Dalmatians: All Paws on Deck
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: Based on the 101 Dalmatians series. Spot has gone missing and Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly our out to try to find her. They also realizes things might be hard with just the three of them. So they are also going to need help from some of their Dalmatian Siblings. This story will have a bit of a RPG/Script Flow.
1. Act 1

101 Dalmatians: All Paws on Deck

 **(Dizzie HamHam Writer here again. Yep I'm doing yet another 101 Dalmatians Fanfic based on the series. This one will have Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly on a huge adventure. More on the adventure in the story. Some of the other dalmatian pups, like Patch and Two Tone, will also main characters in this story. I want to do this story in a kind of Script/RPG style. Might be a little different than some of my other stories, but I wanted to do something new. I don't know how many chapters I will do for this story yet, but let's see where it goes. Enjoy!)**

It's bright and early in the morning at the farm. Inside the barn was only one sleepy puppy. This dalmatian pup had spots on his back in the form of a horseshoe. It was Lucky, still snoozing the day away. He hears some loud voices coming from outside. It was her brother and sister's voices, Cadpig and Rolly.

Cadpig: Lucky! It's time to wake up.

Rolly: Yeah! You're gonna miss breakfast. So hurry up.

Lucky then wakes up.

Lucky: Oh that's right. Breakfast time. I better hurry. With 98 brothers and sisters, I might not get to eat anything.

Lucky's Info:

Lucky is very headstrong, loyal, and brave, but can also be a bit stubborn. He is a natural born leader and often hangs out with Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot. He also loves watch Thunderbolt on TV knowing all the episodes. Lucky is always ready to jump into action and adventure. He is often has good luck when it comes to things.

Lucky stands up and then walks out the barn door. Outside he is greeted by one of his dalmatian brothers named Swifty.

Swifty: Hey Lucky!

Lucky: Hey Swifty! Have you seen Rolly and Cadpig?

Swifty: They already went ahead. You better hurry.

Lucky: Right. Thanks!

Lucky then runs to the troth they usually get their kibble from. A few of the other pups were already eaten from it. Included a pup who was a bit smaller than the other pups with big ears. The other pups was a bit on the rounder side.

Lucky: Hey guys! Sorry I'm late.

Cadpig: About time Lucky.

Rolly: Yeah. Some of us started eating without you.

Cadpig's info:

Often known as the runt of the litter and the smallest out of all the dalmatians in the farm. She's a individual who strives to be as good as possible and believe in peace and harmony. But she has also known to have a devious that is hiding sometimes. Cadpig also thens to use sarcasm a bit. She has excellent hearing.

Rolly's info:

Rolly is known for his huge appetite and never missing a meal. That and the fact he's a bit on the chubby side. But he doesn't like being called fat. Rolly is loyal to his siblings and will do anything for them. He also has acute sense of smell anything a mile away.

Lucky: Sorry. I was just getting some extra Zs. (yawns) It looks like I made it just in time.

Rolly: You better hurry up and eat while you can.

Lucky agrees what Rolly's says, and starts eating from the troth. After a few minutes, Lucky and the others finish eating. After finishing, they decided to play some catch with a blue ball for a while. As they did, they realized that someone was missing.

Lucky: Hey! Have you guys seen Spot?

Cadpig: No. Not at all.

Rolly: It's still pretty early. Maybe she still asleep.

Lucky: I doubt it. Chickens usually are up early. Maybe we should check on her.

Cadpig and Rolly: Okay.

Cadpig and Rolly join Lucky. The three are now a party.

Lucky: Let's go check the hen house.

Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly walk over to the hen house to see if Spot was there. One of the hens was out and talked to them.

Hen: Oh. It's you three. Seems like Spot is always with you pups.

Lucky: Well she is our friend.

Hen: We chickens are okay with that. But it seems that she acts too much like a dog sometimes. It worries her mother sometimes.

Lucky: Is Spot here?

Hen: Not sure. Why don't you see for yourselves?

Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig: Okay.

Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig go inside the hen house. They see a few hens inside including Spot's Mom. The three head over to her.

Lucky's: Hello Spot's Mom.

Spot's Mom: Oh. Hello you three.

Cadpig: Is Spot here?

Spot's Mom: Wait! She's not with you?

Rolly: We haven't seen her all morning.

Spot's Mom: Oh dear. She wasn't here when I woke up and that was hours ago.

Lucky: So Spot's wasn't here the whole time?

Spot's Mom: No.

Cadpig: Uh oh. This isn't like Spot to go out on her own so early in the morning.

Spot's Mom: I really shouldn't worry about her, but it's a mother's job to worry about her children. Do you think you three could go look for her?

Lucky: Don't worry ma'am. We'll find her.

Spot's Mom: Thank you dearies.

Lucky, Cadpig and Rolly leave the hen house. The three then start to have a conversation about the situation.

Cadpig: So Spot has been gone since before the morning really started.

Rolly: She may have even missed breakfast.

Cadpig: I wonder where did she went off to?

Lucky: We better start looking. Let's go around and ask if anyone has seen Spot.

Cadpig and Rolly agree with Lucky and started to look around the farm for Spot while also talking to some of their dalmatian brethen to see if any of them knew where she went. One of the dalmatians was Blot.

Lucky: Have you seen Spot?

Blot: Spot? Sorry, I haven't seen her.

They walked over to another dalmatian pup named Corky.

Cadpig: Hey. You wouldn't happen to see Spot, have you?

Corky: She isn't with you guys? You four are often connected to the hip. Sorry, but I don't know where she is.

Cadpig: *sigh* You don't know either?

Corky: Sorry. I hope you guys still find her.

They still went around the farm. Seems that no one knew where Spot went of to. But then they ran into one dalmatian pup named Nosey.

Nosey: You guys seem like you are looking for something.

Lucky: Nosey!

Rolly: Actually we are looking for something. Someone actually.

Cadpig: We are actually looking for Spot. No one seems to know where she is?

Nosey: Funny thing. I actually sawed her last night.

Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly: (shocked) YOU SAWED HER?!

Nosey: Yeah. See here is how it went down.

Nosey then starts flashing back to last night.

Nosey: It was really late and around past midnight. Maybe around 1AM. I was feeling thirsty so I went to the water troth for a drink. Then I sawed Spot head to the forest. I wasn't sure why she was heading there, but it seem that she was going there for some reason. After that, I went back to sleep.

Nosey's flashback ends.

Lucky: So, Spot was last seen going into the forest?

Nosey: Yeah. But I didn't see her come out. I assume that see would come back. But it seems like she didn't.

Cadpig: To go out in the forest when it is still dark out is pretty dangerous.

Rolly: To top it off, the forest is really scary.

Lucky: Scary or not, we need to find Spot. She might be in trouble, so let's go look for him and the forest seems like the place to start. So let's get going.

Cadpig: I'm with you Lucky.

Rolly: I guess I am too.

Lucky: Then let's get going. Thanks for the info Nosey.

Nosey: Sure thing. Hope you find Spot. Stay safe.

With that said, Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly head to the forest. While they were heading over there, they had another conversation.

Lucky: Wonder why Spot headed to the forest?

Cadpig: Maybe she went out to the forest to clear her mind. Find her inner self. Achieve peace of mind.

Rolly: Always so optimistic, Cadpig.

Lucky: Well whatever reason, we need to go find her.

The three later make it to the forest's entrance, but there is a bit of a problem. The entrance was being blocked by a huge log.

Lucky: We're here at the forest's entrance.

Cadpig: Heeey. What's with the big log in the way.

Rolly: It's blocking the way. So we can get throught.

Lucky: It's too tall to climb. So let's try to move it.

Cadpig and Rolly: Okay.

Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly got into pushing positions by the log.

Lucky: On three.

Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly: One...Two...Threeee...

The three try to push the log. But it was too heavy for them to push.

Rolly: *huff* *huff* It's too heavy.

Cadpig: Seems like we can't move this with just the three of us.

Lucky: I think we need more help. Let's go back to the farm and see if we can get some pups to help us out.

Rolly: Okay.

Cadpig: Sounds like a great idea.

The three pups head back to the farm to see if they can get more help. They run into one of the pups name Tiresome.

Tiresome: Hey Lucky, Cadpig and Rolly.

Lucky: Tiresome, we need some help.

Tiresome: What do you need?

Cadpig: We think Spot is somewhere in the forest.

Rolly: But the problem is, there is this giant log blocking the entrance.

Lucky: We need help trying to move it.

Tiresome: I'd like to help, but I'm really not that strong. You're better off looking for someone stronger than me. I know for a fact that there are a few pups on the strong side. You just got to look for them.

Lucky: Okay. Thanks anyway.

Lucky and the others search around the farm some more to try and find some pups willing to help them.

Lucky: Now, who do we know on the strong side?

Rolly: How about Tripod?

Cadpig: Yeah! He is the top cadet of the Bark Brigade.

Lucky: True. But he's not as muscle strong. With only three legs, pushing isn't as alway easy for him.

Rolly: Well who else do you have in mind?

Lucky: Ummmmmm...well...

While they were trying to figure out who they get help from, someone surprised them from behind.

Voice: Hey guys!

Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly: WAAHHHH!

The three all jumped up in surprised as a reaction. They then turned around to see who it was. It was a dalmatian pup on the bulk side. He also had a black spot on his right eye and his left ear was black. He also wore a rope instead of a collar. It was their brother Patch.

Patch: Haha! You guys must REALLY not like being surprised.

Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly: Patch!

Patch: That's my name.

Patch's info:

Patch is one of the larger pups in the farm. As well as Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig's brother being born in the same litter. He often likes to roughhouse with other pups and often likes to be the tough guy. He is consider to be one of the strongest pups onv the farm, due to his bulkiness. He's also almost as big as a Thunderbolt fan as Lucky.

Patch: So, how are you guys?

Lucky: We're kinda have a situation.

Patch: Is something wrong?

Cadpig: Spot has been missing all morning and we don't know where she is.

Patch: Spot's missing? Poor chicken.

Rolly: Nosey said that he saw with into the forest late last night, but didn't see her come out. Also, there is this big log backing the entrance.

Lucky: We tried pushing it, but the three of us couldn't even make it budge.

Patch: I understand. Take me to the log.

Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly: Okay...

Patch tags along with Lucky and the others.

Patch: Okay. Let's go.

The three pups, along with Patch go back into the forest where the log was still there.

Patch: So that's the log huh?

Lucky: Yeah! But like we said, the three of us couldn't move it.

Patch: Okay. Stand back.

Patch then goes over to the log preparing to move it.

Cadpig: That log was too heavy for the three of us and you're planning to move it by yourself?

Rolly: No way. It's way to heavy.

Lucky: Maybe we should get a few of us to help move...

Before Lucky could finish that sentence. Patch lifted up the log like it was nothing. This made Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly's mouths drop to the ground. Patch then move the log the side and out of the pathway. The entrance to the forest was now clear.

Patch: There. Pathway's clear.

Lucky: H...h..how...

Patch: What? Come on guys. I admit that Tripod might be the best cadet. But when it comes to strength, I'm second to none.

Patch then does some muscle flexing to prove his point.

Cadpig: Well thanks for using those muscle of yours to help move the log.

Lucky: Now we can go into the forest and look for Spot.

Patch: You guys still might need my help. So I'll tag along with you to help find Spot.

Lucky: Really? You want to help?

Patch: Of course. Spot is everypups friend on the farm. Why wouldn't I want to help find? Besides, you guys can't hog all the adventures. Some of us want to a few adventures too.

Cadpig: You have a point then. Okay. We welcome you to join us with open arms.

Rolly: Yeah! We can use an extra paw or two.

Lucky: Then it's settled. Welcome abroad, Patch.

Patch: Thanks guys.

Patch has now joined the party.

Lucky: Okay everyone. Let's head into the forest and look for clues on where Spot is.

Cadpig, Rolly, and Patch: Okay!

So now the four pups head into the forest to try and find out where Spot went off to. Hopefully, they won't face with any type of danger. Or will they?

 **End of Act 1**


	2. Act 2

Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Patch go into the forest in hopes to find their feathered friend, Spot. While going down the pathway, the four have a bit of a conversation. Patch seems very excited.

Patch: I feel pretty excited going on an adventure with you guys. Seems like I haven't hanged out with you guys since being a part of Lucky's entourage.

Lucky: Really? Has it been that long?

Patch: Like I said, usually just the three of you guys and Spot have all the adventures. Would it kill you guys to invite at least a few of us?

Lucky: Sorry. Guess we really never really thought about it.

Patch: Don't sweat it. One of us should have mentioned something. You three are often the talk of the farm.

Cadpig: Really? The three of us?

Patch: Yeah.

Rolly: Huh. Didn't know we were so popular.

Lucky: I'm not surprised. We are pretty awesome.

Patch: Don't let it get to your heads.

Lucky: Right. Anyway, why do you think Spot came here in the middle of the night and what was with the log blocking the way?

Cadpig: I still think Spot went into here to find her inner self.

Patch: Either way, it dangerous to come here in the dark. Lot of scary creatures.

Rolly: S...scary creatures?!

Lucky: Come on. Scary or not, we have to find Spot. What if something happen to her?

Patch: If anything happens to Spot because of some beast, I'll show the beast what for by taking him down and ripping out his inners.

Cadpig: PATCH! Such a monstrous thing to say. Where did you get such a vulgar vocabulary?

Patch: Sorry "Mom"! I just hope that Spot's okay.

Cadpig: That's doesn't mean you have to result to violence. Peace is always the best choice.

Patch: Yeah yeah...

The four pups continue searching high and low in the forest. So far, they had no sign of the chicken. They were starting to get more worried, but still press on with the search.

Rolly: Uhhh...I'm getting hungry.

Lucky: Rolly, you're always hungry.

Rolly: I can't help it. We haven't eaten in a while.

Lucky: Come on. You don't see us complaining.

Patch: I'm...actually kinda hungry myself.

Cadpig: Me too.

Rolly: See? It's not only me.

Lucky:...I'm...guess I'm getting pretty hungry too. We'll just have to hold our hunger for okay.

Cadpig, Rolly, and Patch: Okay.

Patch: Oh! I almost forgot to tell you guys about something.

Cadpig: About what?

Patch: You guys already know about **pup actions** , right?

Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly: **Pup actions**?

Patch: Seriously? You guys don't know?

Lucky: We know what they are. But...maybe you should explain it some who don't. (Points at Cadpig and Rolly)

Patch: Simply put, **pup actions** are the name for a set of teamwork moves. You know, when you have more than one pup with you and you do something to work together.

Lucky: Oh yeah. We actually have done that a few times. Like stacking up to form a ladder or something.

Patch: Exactly.

Patch then looked around and sawed a tree and it just happens to have some fruit on it.

Patch: Oh. Look at the tree over there.

Lucky and others look at the tree and sawed the fruit hanging from it. Persimmons to be exact.

Cadpig: Hey. That tree has some fruit on it.

Rolly: By the look of them, they are persimmons. (Licks lips) Mmmm...persimmons.

Lucky: The tree looks just a little too high for one of us to reach them.

Patch: This is a perfect time for a pup action.

Lucky: Good idea.

Rolly: Umm...what do you have in mind?

Patch: The Dalmatian Pupstack. We form up by lifting each other and forming a ladder. The pup on the top reaches for the persimmons.

Lucky: Huh. We actually have done that a few times.

Cadpig: Just make sure that I'm not the bottom pup.

Patch: Haha! Don't worry. I don't mind being on the bottom. I am the strongest after all. Alright. Let's form up.

The four pups do the Dalmatian Pupstack in this order from bottom to top: Patch, Rolly, Cadpig, and Lucky. They form the pupstack near the tree and Lucky was able to reach the fruits.

Lucky: Nice. I should be able to get a few of these now.

Cadpig: *grunt* Not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't I be on the top since I'm the smallest?

Lucky: Well you're not lifting Rolly or Patch.

Rolly and Patch: Hey!

Lucky then picks out four persimmons.

Lucky: Got em.

Rolly: Alright.

Patch: Nice work, Luck.

The group has now learned and mastered the Dalmatian Pupstack. Patch then lowers everyone to the ground as Lucky is still holding the four persimmons.

Lucky: Here you go guys. Eat up. (tosses them each a persimmon)

Cadpig, Rolly, and Patch: Thanks!

The four pups ate the persimmons and were all feeling satisfied.

Cadpig: Those were good.

Lucky: I'm feeling refreshed after eating that.

Patch: Me too.

Rolly: Yeah, they were good. But could of you at least get two or three more.

Lucky: We don't time for extra snacking. We should be fine now.

Cadpig: Yeah. We still got to look for Spot.

Rolly: Okay...

The pups then continue their search. Rolly was going to head forward, but he really wanted some more persimmons. So he went back to the tree.

Rolly: Maybe just one more...

Before he could do anything, Patch grabbed him and dragged him to get back with the others.

Patch: No you don't. We got an important job to do.

Rolly: Patch! Oh come on.

Getting back to the search at hand, or paw... the four pups go farther into the forest. But they started to hear some weird growling noise.

Patch: What was that?

Lucky: Rolly, was that your stomach?

Rolly: N...no. Of course it wasn't me.

Lucky: Hmmm...

Then they started to hear some more growling noises.

Lucky: Okay. Seriously Rolly?

Rolly: I'm telling you, that wasn't me.

Lucky: Really? So that growling isn't your stomach?

Rolly: Yes. Exactly.

While Lucky and Rolly argued, Cadpig used her great hearing to see if she could find the source of the growling.

Cadpig: Guys! I don't think it's Rolly's stomach.

Lucky: Really Cadpig?

Rolly: I told you it wasn't me.

Patch: Then what's the growling coming from?

At that moment, a big grey wolf hopped out from the bushes and landed in front of Lucky, Patch, Cadpig, and Rolly. This gave them a bit of a scare.

Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Patch: Waaahhh!

Lucky: A wolf!

Wolf: Well well well. What do we have here? A couple of young pups alone in the forest. Too bad you are on Timber's turf.

Lucky: I'm assuming that you are Timber.

Timber: That's right. And like I said, you're trespassing on my turf.

Cadpig: So sorry Mr. Timber sir. We were just about to leave anyway.

Rolly: Ye...yeah. We don't want any trouble.

Timber: Well you're in trouble now. First that chicken last night, now some pups?

Lucky: Chicken? Wait...you mean Spot?

Timber: I don't know the little chicken's name, but she did have a few spots on her.

Lucky: That is Spot. Did you see here?

Timber: What if I did?

Lucky: You did something to her, did you?

Timber: I don't have to tell you brats anything.

Patch: So you did do something to Spot. (angry) Grrrrr...That's it. This jerk is asking for it.

Patch was about to charge at him, but then Cadpig got in front and stopped him.

Cadpig: WAAIIITTT! Let's not do anything rash. Let' try to come up with a peaceful solution.

Cadpig, wanting to try a peaceful solution, went over to big bad wolf Timber to see if she can talk to him in a peaceful way.

Cadpig: Mr. Timber. Would you be so kind if you tell us where our friend is? Please?

Timber: I'm not telling you anything runt. Now scram!

Timber then swapped at Cadpig with his right paw and sent Cadpig flying.

Cadpig: WAAHHHH!

Luckily, Patch caught her.

Patch: Still want to try the "peaceful" solution, Cadpig?

Cadpig: No. I'm over it. Let's teach him a lesson.

Patch: That's more like it.

Lucky: Hey Timber. If you're not gonna tell us what you did to Spot, then we're just gonna have to force you.

Timber: Hahaha! Well you can try. Come on you little pups.

Lucky and the others had no choice but to fight against Timber. Lucky was first to charge at him. He bit ate one of his legs. Timber yipped because the bite actually hurt. Timber got mad swapped at Lucky with his other paw, knocking Lucky off him. Patch was next charging at the wolf. He tackled Timber, then gave him a headbutt. But the thing about headbutts, is that it hurts both the taker and the giver.

Patch and Timber: Oww! Oww! Oww!

Patch: Okay. Headbutt, bad idea.

Timber: Grrr...You'll pay for that.

Timber then toke out his claws, meaning that he was about to get serious. Patch seeing the claw stepped back a little scared of the claws. The wolf was about to slash at Patch, but then Lucky and Rolly pushed him back and grab him by the legs.

Lucky: Stay away from our brother.

Rolly: Yeah, you big bully!

Timber: Gahhhh! You little...

Before Timber could finish what he was about to say, an angry Cadpig charge at him and with face to face with him.

Cadpig: (angry) How dare you attack some innocent pups like us trying to look for their friend? Here I am trying to come up with a peaceful way to get past this, but you just have to be so stubborn. Too bad for you, you mess with the wrong little pup.

Cadpig then when crazy at the wolf and wrestle him in a big dust cloud. Lucky and Rolly were in the dust cloud too. Patch feeling left out...again dives into the dust cloud as well. Who knows what they were doing to Timber? But after a while, Timber shouted out "TIME OUT! TIME OUT!" The pups stopped for a moment. Cadpig was still biting one of his ears.

Timber: OKAY! OKAY! I GIVE UP! YOU WIN!

Lucky: So you will tell us where Spot is?

Timber: Fine. Just get the little one to stop biting my ear.

Cadpig: Oh. Sorry.

Cadpig then let go of Timber's ear. Everyone got off him and Timber shook himself a bit before talking to them.

Timber: Jeez...for a couple of pups, you guys are quite strong.

Patch: Well I can't complain about the compliment, but how about telling us where our friend is.

Timber: Alright. Alright. If you really want to know, I'll tell you. Your friend is a chicken with spot on her, right?

Lucky: That's Spot alright.

Timber: First off, I didn't capture her or ate her...(says silently)...Even though I would have...

Timber then flashes back to last night.

Timber: She came to my turf in the middle of the night. I'm not fond of others walking in my territory, so I wanted to scare her off. Actually, I was also hungry at the time, so chicken was sounding pretty good.

Lucky, Patch, Cadpig, and Rolly: WHAT?!

Timber: Calm down. I still didn't eat her. I did chase her for a while, but she kept outsmarting me with the branches and stuff around the forest. She then ran back to the entrance of the forest. I would have still chased her, but she called a few beavers to help her and they cut down a tree blocking the way out. So that pretty much cut our chase to an end.

The flashback ends.

Patch: That explains the log that was blocking the entrance.

Timber: It looked like your friend was looking for something, but I don't know what.

Cadpig: So, she's not here in the forest anymore.

Rolly: That would seem to be the case.

The pups then all sighed.

Lucky: Seems like coming here was for nothing.

Timber: Look, sorry I can't be more help to you.

Lucky: It's alright.

Timber then spit and one of his teeth came out.

Timber: Great! There goes one of my teeth. Well I guess you kids can have it.

Cadpig: Uhh...thanks, but no thanks. It's kind of unhygienic.

Timber: I hear that wolf's teeth are actually pretty rare and worth a pretty penny.

Cadpig: Rare or not, I don't think we will really be needing it.

Patch: I'll hold on to it.

Cadpig: Patch!

Patch: What? This could actually make a cool necklace. Like the ones made out of shark teeth.

Patch collects the wolf tooth and holds onto it for safe keeping.

Timber: One more thing. Can you not tell anyone about our little fight? If any of the wolves in my pact find out about me losing to a couple of pups, they won't let me hear the end of it.

Lucky: Hahaha! Don't worry. It's our little secret.

Timber: Okay. Now can you kids get going now?

Rolly: Oh. Of course.

Patch: Guess there is no reason for us to stay here.

Lucky: Come on guys. Let's get going.

Cadpig: Oh and Mr. Timber, can you please come up with more peaceful methods next time?

Timber: I'll...consider it.

Cadpig: Good.

After that was said, Lucky, Patch, Cadpig, and Rolly left Timber and made their way out the forest. They were now back in the front of the forest entrance.

Lucky: Feels like we wasted time since Spot isn't even here anymore.

Rolly: At least we know she's okay. Even after encounter a wolf. The same for us.

Cadpig: Yeah. Guess it was a little dangerous still.

Lucky: Sorry if we got you in danger, Patch.

Patch: Don't apologize. We're family and I knew what I was getting into.

Lucky: So, what are you gonna do now?

Patch: What do you mean? I said that I would help you find Spot, so that's what I'm gonna do. I'm sticking with you guys til we find her.

Lucky: Thanks Patch.

Rolly: That's awfully great of you to stick around.

Cadpig: We own you big time.

Patch: Don't sweat it guys. I'm sure you would do the same for me, if I was missing. Okay, first thing we should do is go back to the farm. Maybe Spot is back now or someone else know where she could be.

Cadpig: Good idea.

Lucky: Okay then, let's go guys.

The pups all headed back to the farm hoping that Spot was back or at least someone knew where she could be. Hopefully they can find something.

 **End of Act 2**


	3. Act 3

So Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Patch made it back to the farm hoping that Spot was back. When they came back, they sawed a group of 4 pups.

Patch: Let's go talk to those pups over there.

Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig nodded their heads agree with them. So they went over to the group of Dalmatian pups. One who was wearing a blue collar and currently holding a baseball bat. His name was Slugger.

Slugger: Yo Patch!

Patch: Hey Slugger!

Slugger: Some of the pups and I were about to play some baseball. We can use some more players. Any of you guys in?

Patch: Sorry, but we are kinda busy with something.

Slugger: Why? Is something wrong?

Lucky: Spot has been missing all morning. We can't seem to find her.

Cadpig: She wouldn't, by any chance, have come back has she?

Slugger: Sorry. Haven't seen her? I didn't even know she was missing.

Rolly: So she hasn't come back yet.

Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Patch started to put their heads down.

Slugger: Hey. Don't be so down. I'm sure she's fine.

Lucky: I hope you're right.

Slugger: Actually...one of the other pups was talking about Spot.

Patch: Really?

Slugger: Yeah. Something about wanting to go to Club Bowl.

Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly: Club Bowl?

Slugger: It's a club in the city for dogs. Something about wanting to see some performance.

Cadpig: So Spot went to this Club Bowl.

Slugger: I don't know if she actually went there or if she is even still there...

Lucky: It's still worth checking out.

Slugger: Hold on! If you want to go to Club Bowl, you need a pass to get in.

Rolly: A pass?

Patch: Well I guess they can't just let anyone in.

Cadpig: Do you know where we can get one, Slugger?

Slugger: I think Swamp Rat may have a few on him.

Lucky: Swamp Rat?

Patch: Jeez...you know how he can be with trades.

Lucky: Still, I don't think we have anyone else to go to.

Cadpig: Alright, let's see if we can get passes from Swamp Rat to go to Club Bowl.

Patch: Right. Thanks for the info Slugger.

Slugger: It's no problem. Good luck finding Spot. Then maybe afterwards, we can all play a game of baseball together.

Patch: Sure thing. We will be sure to do that.

With that said, Slugger and the group of pups he was with left. Then Lucky and the others headed for the swamp to pay a visit to Swamp Rat. While they were walking, they talked about Swamp Rat.

Cadpig: When it comes to making shady deals or being a con artist, there is no one like Swamp Rat.

Lucky: He's always has some good ideas. But it's always for a steep price. A VERY steep price. He still has my favorite dog bowl.

Patch: He has one of my Thunderbolt Trading Cards. My No. 16. And it was a limited edition.

Lucky: What?! YOU HAD A NO.16 AND YOU TRADED IT?

Patch: He had some new dog treats and I was hungry that day.

Rolly: Well that makes two of us.

Cadpig: Focus guys. Remember, we need to get passes for Club Bowl and look for Spot. No time for remorse about bad trades.

Lucky and Patch: (not motivated) Okay...

A few minutes later, the four pups made it Swamp Rat's part in the swamp with a non-working washer with several personal objects inside and outside it.

Rolly: We're finally here.

Lucky: Swamp Rat! Are you here?

Swamp Rat then popped out from his washer.

Swamp Rat: Howdy! What can I do for you pups?

Lucky: We heard that you might have passes to get into Club Bowl.

Cadpig: You wouldn't happen to have any left, do you?

Swamp Rat: I happen to have a few right here. (Revealing four passes) But the price needs to be right.

Patch: (thoughts) Here we go.

Lucky: What's the price?

Swamp Rat: Come a little closer and I'll tell ya.

The four pups came closer to Swamp Rat as he whispered the price to them. Their expressions changed into shocked ones.

The pups: THAT MUCH?!

Lucky: That's waaaaaay too steep for us.

Swamp Rat: Sorry that's my price. Take it or leave it.

Cadpig: Can we get some time to think it over?

Swamp Rat: Sure, but ya'll better hurry. I'm sure a few other pups would like to go to Club Bowl.

The pups made their way out of the swamp and then they did huddle up to discuss what they should do next.

Rolly: There is no way we can pay what he's offering.

Lucky: I know. But we may not have a choice. We need those passes.

Cadpig: What we need is a pro negotiator to help us out and convince him to lower his price.

Lucky: Do we know anyone like that?

The group stops for a few seconds to think about it that could help them out. Then Patch had someone in mind that could help him out.

Patch: Hey! How about Two-Tone? She's pretty good at negotiating.

Lucky: Two Tone?

Cadpig: I wouldn't say she's good at negotiating, but she is good at convincing others.

Rolly: That's true. She did once convince me to trade her steak for some burger patties. Everyone knows steak outranks burgers.

Lucky: Sounds like Two-Tone is our pup to go to. Let's go find her.

Cadpid, Rolly, and Patch: Okay.

The group went back to the farm to look for Two-Tone. After looking for a few minutes, they sawed someone near the water troth. It was a young female Dalmatian pup. She had a blue collar, green eyes, black ears, and the back half of her body was black. She was also a bit on the chubby side, but not Rolly chubby. It was none other than Two-Tone. It looked like she was looking for something.

Patch: Two-Tone! There you are.

Two-Tone: (sounding upset) Oh...hey guys.

Two-Tone's Info:

Two-Tone is a bit of a valley girl, with a vain and indecisive thought pattern. She is known to spot out the positives and negatives of things. She is a former member of Mooch's gang, as now that she prefers to do her own thing now. She used to date Mooch and once dated Lucky, so she has a bit of an obsession for cute boys. She might still have a crush on Lucky.

Lucky: Uhh...are you okay?

Two-Tone: Yes...and no. See I was, but now I'm not.

Patch: What's wrong TT?

Cadpig: It looks like you are looking for something.

Two-Tone: I am.

Lucky then took a look at Two-Tone and noticed that she was missing something.

Lucky: Hey! Your earring! It's gone.

Two-Tone: That's what I'm looking for. I looked everywhere for it.

Patch: Well...we were kind of hoping you could help us with something.

Two-Tone: Sorry, but I'm too busy looking for my earring.

Lucky: If we help you find your earring, can you help us out with our little something.

Two-Tone: Well it really depends on what it is. But if you do find my earring, I'll consider it.

Lucky: Good enough. Rolly, use that nose of your to find Two-Tone's earring.

Rolly: Okay. First I need to get Two-Tone's scent.

Rolly then sniffed Two-Tone for a bit. Two-Tone felt awkward about it.

Two-Tone: Hey! It's rude to sniff a girl without her permission.

Rolly: Sorry.

Rolly was able to smell something familiar. It's was Two-Tone's scent.

Rolly: I think I got it. Follow me.

Lucky: Lead the way, Rolly.

Rolly ran to the source of the scent, while Lucky, Patch, Cadpig, as well as Two-Tone followed him. Then went over to a huge pile of hay. Rolly sniffed some more to be sure this was the area.

Rolly: I think it's in that pile of hay.

Cadpig: Are you serious?

Rolly: Hey, my nose is never wrong.

Patch: Ugggh! It will be like finding a needle in a haystack.

Two-Tone: But my earring...

Lucky: Don't worry. I'll find it.

Lucky then dives into the pile of hay to search for the earring.

Two-Tone: Will he really be able to find it?

Patch: Not gonna lie. I don't think there's no real way that Lucky could...

Before Patch could finish that saying, Lucky's paw came out from the haystack and he was holding Two-Tone's earring.

Lucky from the haystack: Found it!

Patch mouth dropped because he couldn't believe it.

Patch: Unbelievable! How did he...

Rolly: Remember, it's Lucky.

Cadpig: He has that name for a reason.

Lucky then popped out of the haystack and walked over to Two-Tone to hand her the earring.

Lucky: Here you go, Two-Tone.

Two-Tone: You really DID found it. Thanks Lucky. You're the best.

Lucky: Heehee. You're welcome.

Rolly: Hey! I helped too you know.

Two-Tone then put the earring back on her right ear. She was now feeling better.

Two-Tone: I know it's not much. But it's mine. Thanks again. Now did you guys say that you need my help with something?

Cadpig: You see, Spot has been missing since this morning and we have been looking for her.

Two-Tone: Spot's missing. Well, what do you need my help for?

Patch: See, we think she went to Club Bowl...

Two-Tone: CLUB BOWL?! I heard about it. That place is almost impossible to get in.

Patch: Could you let me finish please?

Two-Tone: Sorry go on.

Patch: Swamp Rat has some passes, but his price is waaaaaay too high.

Lucky: We were hoping you could...convince him to lower his price.

Two-Tone: So that's why you need me.

Rolly: So will you help us out?

Two-Tone put her paw to her chin and thought about it.

Two-Tone: You guys did help me out. But then again, Swamp Rat lives in that flirty swamp. Eek! But then again you guys are looking for Spot. But it's not like me and her really friends. Not saying that we aren't, but...

Lucky: Come on Two-Tone. You are the only one we can count for this job. We need you.

Two-Tone then stared at Lucky and started to see him as a Knight again.

Lucky: So what do you say?

Two-Tone: Heehee! Okay! I'll help you guys out. It's the least I could do.

Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Patch: Alright!

Two-Tone then walks over to Lucky.

Two-Tone: Then maybe afterwards, the two of us could go on another date, Lucky.

Lucky: (blushes) I'll...think about it.

Patch: Still such a Casanova, ay Luck?

Lucky: Let's just all head back to Swamp Rat.

Two-Tone tags along with the others. The five pups then were about to head for the Swamp to see Swamp Rat again. Before they did, they sawed a pup beside the barn. He wore a red collar, green headband and only had three legs. It was Tripod. He was just standing over by the farm like he was waiting for something.

Lucky: Look there's Tripod. Let's see what up with him.

The five pups walk over to talk to Tripod.

Lucky: Tripod!

Tripod: Lucky! Just the pup I was looking for.

Lucky: Huh?

Tripod's info:

The most athletic pup on the farm, as well as the Top Dog in the Bark Brigade. Even with only three legs, Tripod is always hardworking. He has a bit of a rivalry with Lucky as they would often race against each other. He strives himself on being the best he can be. Most of the other Dalmatian pups treat him different because of him being the Top Dog in the Bark Brigade, but he still looks out for all his brothers and sisters.

Tripod: I was hoping that someone would challenge me to a good ol race. I think you would be the perfect opponent.

Lucky: A race, huh? Well, you're o...

Rolly and Cadpig: Lucky!

Lucky: Oh. That's right. Sorry Tripod. But we are kinda busy with something.

Tripod: What are you so busy with?

Patch: Spot has been missing all morning and we are out looking for her.

Tripod: She really is missing? I heard some pups taking about her not being here, but I didn't think it was really true.

Cadpig: We think she might be in Club Bowl. But we need passes first. Which we are about to try to do now since Swamp Rat has some.

Tripod: So you're that busy, huh? Hmmm...tell you what. I still want to race Lucky. Lucky, if you can be me, I will help you guys out a little. What do you got to lose?

Cadpig: Sorry, but we don't have...

Lucky: Alright you're on.

Cadpig: Gaaahh! Lucky!

Lucky: What? I'm not just gonna leave him hanging. He said that he will help us out if I beat him anyway. Plus I really want to race him too.

Tripod: Excellent. Follow me to the starting line.

Lucky then followed Tripod to a starting line. The course they were racing on was just a basic course of orange cones around the outside of the barn. Cadpig, Rolly, Patch, Two Tone, and a few other pups were spectators to Lucky and Tripod's race.

Tripod: So here's the deal. We lap around the barn three times. First one to do three laps is the winner.

Lucky: Got it.

Tripod: Don't hold back.

Lucky: Like I was planning to.

Cadpig: *sigh* Do they always have to race each other?

Two-Tone: Come on, Cadpig. You can at least cheer for Lucky.

Rolly: Yeah! (Shouts to Lucky) GO LUCKY!

Patch then goes up to Lucky and Tripod near the side of the starting line.

Patch: Okay guys. On my count. 3...2...1...GO!

The second Patch said "GO!" Lucky and Tripod went running fast. All the pups there were cheering for them. Lucky and Tripod were current neck to neck with each other. But Tripod started to pick up speed and was ahead of Lucky now. Tripod completed his first lap with Lucky a few seconds behind him.

Tripod: What's wrong Lucky? Slowing down on me already?

Lucky: Dream on. This race isn't over yet.

Lucky then started to move a bit more faster to catch up with Tripod. He was closer to him, but not in front of him yet. The two continue to run faster and faster. By the time Lucky was neck to neck with Tripod, they were on the end of the second lap and were on the final lap. They looked at each other and smirk. Now it was on. The pups watching their races hearts started pounding. "Whose was gonna win?" was on everyone's mind. Lucky then put all his strength into his legs and was able to get in front of Tripod. Tripod still didn't want to give up so he did the same. They were closing in the finish line. Tripod gave it his all, but Lucky wanted the win more. He was able to cross the finish line first and win the race. Everyone was cheering for Lucky's win.

Rolly: HE DID IT. LUCKY WON!

Cadpig: Way to go, Lucky!

Lucky then fell to the ground tired from all the running, huffing and panting.

Lucky: *pant* *pant* I...I won! I was able to beat Tripod.

Lucky was then greeted by Two-Tone, Patch, Cadpig and Rolly. Two-Tone congrats Lucky by playing with his face a bit with her paws.

Two-Tone: Ooohhh! I knew you could it.

Patch: Yeah. Way to pull it off Luck.

Then they pay their attention to Tripod, who was down resting on the ground panting.

Tripod: I...lost. I can't believe it.

Tripod then got up and did a light smile and walked over to Lucky.

Tripod: Guess I have to admit it. You've gotten better.

Lucky: It was a lot of fun racing you. Then again, you always keep me on my paws.

Tripod: I say the same to you.

Lucky and Tripod then shook paws, showing a good sign of sportsmanship. Later, Tripod and the others when back to the spot they were at before to talk.

Tripod: Well Lucky. You beat me fair and square.

Lucky: So, how are you gonna help us out. Are you gonna join us or something?

Tripod: Sorry I can't. One of us needs to keep an eye on farm while you guys are gone.

Cadpig: Then how are you gonna help us out?

Tripod: With a few things. First off, you said that you are heading to Club Bowl. Do you guys even know where that is?

Lucky: Ummmm...

Cadpig: Wellll...

Patch: Uhhhh...

Rolly: No clue.

Tripod: Typical. You can't just go to a place and not know how to get there. That's why you need this map.

Tripod gives the group a map. The map seems to show the farm and other places that they could go. This included cities and other places.

Lucky: Sweet! A map!

Tripod: This map will show you all the places you want to go. Including Club Bowl.

Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly looked at the map, but had a confusing look on their faces. They didn't know how to read the map.

Lucky: So, Club Bowl should be...here right?

Cadpig: No...it should be there...I think.

Rolly: I think it should be...over here?

Patch then takes the map from them.

Patch: I'll hold on to the map. SOME of us actually stayed for our map reading class for the Bark Brigade.

Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly: Ahahaha...

Tripod: Seriously? You guys need to start learning. Anyway, the next thing I can help you guys out with is something we call **Spotted Assistances.**

Rolly: What's that?

Tripod: It's a help system that I came up with the Colonel.

Lucky, Patch, and Rolly: The Colonel?!

Tripod: Yes. He believes in strength in numbers and with 101 of us, that makes it pretty obvious. So the **Spotted Assistances** is meeting a few of our Dalmatian brothers and sisters at a current location and having them to help you out on a current situation.

Lucky: So...simply put, you get other pups to help us out with a certain problem at a certain area if we need it.

Tripod: Right.

Cadpig: But...the next place we are tried to get to is Club Bowl and you need a pass to get in.

Tripod: Don't worry. I'm sure I know a few pups that can get in. You just worry about yourselves getting in.

Cadpig: If you say so.

Tripod: One last thing...

Tripod then got out five interesting looking energy bars.

Tripod: Take these.

Patch: What are those?

Tripod: These are special doggy energy bars. These things have the same equivalently of a whole bowl of dog food. There a perfect pick me up when you get hungry or are low on energy.

Rolly: Ooooh! They sound tasty.

Rolly took one and was about to eat it, but Tripod then stopped them.

Tripod: Hold it. Save it for later. Trust me. You may need it.

Rolly: (disappointed) Oh. Alright.

The gang holds on to the five energy bars.

Tripod: Okay. I think that should be enough stuff to help you guys out.

Lucky: Thanks for all the help Tripod.

Tripod: No prob. Good luck finding Spot.

Patch: Don't worry. We'll find her.

Cadpig: Now let's hurry and get those passes from Swamp Rat.

Lucky: Right. Two-Tone, we are counting on you.

Two-Tone: I'll do what I can. Then again, I may not be able to. I'll try must best.

Tripod: I'm gonna train myself some more and come up with a new course. When I'm done, come challenge me again Lucky. I don't plan to lose next time.

Lucky: Sure thing. See ya, Tripod!

Tripod: Good luck, guys!

The five pups said goodbye to Tripod and made their way back to the swamp. They also had a quick conversation.

Two-Tone: Lucky, you and Tripod are always challenging each other.

Lucky: What's wrong with that?

Cadpig: Nothing really. But it's just that you too can get quite...competitive.

Patch: There is nothing wrong with competition. A rival is what makes you what to work even harder at beating them. That's what Lucky and Tripod have.

Lucky: Exactly. He pushes himself hard, so I want to do the same.

Cadpig: Guess when you put it that way, it's okay.

Two-Tone: I always thought it was to see which one of you was more mucho. If that was the case, then you are definitely the most mucho, Lucky.

Patch: Hey! I'm...mucho too.

Rolly: Yeah. Me too.

Two-Tone: Not as much as Lucky.

Rolly: *sigh*

Patch: Let's face it Rolly. Lucky has all the charm in the family.

Rolly and Patch: (depressed) It's just not fair.

Rolly and Patch would later get over their depression and focus on getting to the Swamp. Once again, they made it back to Swamp Rat's part in the swamp and he was waiting for them.

Swamp Rat: I thought you kids would be back. I reckon you are ready to make a deal.

Two-Tone then stepped followed.

Two-Tone: Don't worry guys. Leave it to me.

Two-Tone walked over to Swamp Rat.

Swamp Rat: So...what can I do for you, missy?

Two-Tone: Your deal for the passes...seems fair. Then again, it also seems a little high. Perhaps we can make a special trade for them.

Swamp Rat: Well it depends on the item. Do you have anything worth a pretty penny?

Two-Tone: Excuse me for one second.

Two-Tone walked back to the others.

Two-Tone: He's willing to do a trade. Do you guys have anything valuable on you right now?

Lucky: Not really.

Cadpig: Nothing but the collars on our necks.

Patch: Well I do still have the wolf's tooth from the forest.

Patch then pull out the wolf's tooth. When Swamp Rat sawed it, he was somewhat surprised and did a huge gasp. He then ran over to Patch.

Swamp Rat: Whooo weeee boy! That's a genuine wolf's tooth if I had ever seen one. Wolf's teeth are really hard to get...without get tear to shreds.

Cadpig: Huh. I guess Mr. Timber was right about Wolf's tooth being valuable.

Two-Tone: Looks like we got our trade item.

Patch: But...I was gonna make this to a necklace to wear.

Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Two-Tone: Patch...

Patch: Fine...

Patch then gives the tooth to Two-Tone.

Two-Tone: Okay. We might be will to trade for this, if you give us the right deal.

Swamp Rat: Okay. How about I give you one pass for that tooth.

Two-Tone: Only one pass? Don't insult me.

Swamp Rat: How about two passes?

Two-Tone: Hmm...two passes are better. Then again, doesn't seem worth it for a super rare wolf's tooth.

Swamp Rat: (annoyed) Three passes?

Two-Tone: *yawn* I'm starting to think you don't really want this.

Swamp Rat: Four passes! Final offer.

Two-Tone: Make it five passes, Lucky's bowl AND Patch's card back, and we got a deal.

Swamp Rat did some groaning. The con artist was getting conned. But he really wanted that wolf's tooth, so...

Swamp Rat: Young lady, you drive a mighty hard bargain. But...it's a deal.

Swamp Rat gives Two-Tone the five passes to Club Bowl, as well as Lucky's bowl and Patch's Trading Card for the Wolf's Tooth.

Two-Tone: Heehee! Pleasure doing business with you.

Two-Tone was now holding all the items from the trade. Everyone was pretty happy.

Cadpig: Alright Two-Tone!

Rolly: Yeah! You got the passes for Club Bowl.

Lucky: You even got my bowl back.

Patch: And my trading card.

Lucky grab his bowl and Patch grabbed his card.

Lucky: Thanks Two-Tone! You're the best.

Patch: We own you big time. (rubs his card on his cheek) I missed you so much. I'll never trade you away again.

Two-Tone: No problem. I just glad I was actually able to help.

Cadpig: But...how come you asked for five passes.

Two-Tone: What do you mean? Isn't it obvious? I'm wanna come with you guys.

Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Patch: Really?

Two-Tone: Well yeah. Why should you guys have all the adventures? Some of us want some adventures too you know.

Patch: Told you.

Two-Tone: Besides, you said you guys are looking for Spot. I want help too. It's the least I could do for you.

Cadpig: Wow. I just you wanted to come because Club Bowl is kinda a hot spot.

Two-Tone: That's just another added reason. I REALLY always wanted to go.

Cadpig: That figures...

Patch: Either way, we could definitely use some more paws on deck.

Rolly: I agree with Patch.

Cadpig: The more the merrier, as they always say.

Lucky: Okay. Then it settled. Two-Tone, we would love it if you come with us.

Two-Tone: Heehee! Thanks!

Two-Tone has now joined the party.

Patch: With the five of us, things should be much easier now.

Lucky: Yeah. Okay guys, let's head to Club Bowl.

The gang was about to head out, but then they got stopped by Two-Tone, who was looking closer at one of the passes.

Two-Tone: HOLD IT!

Lucky: Huh? What is it?

Two-Tone: According to these passes, Club Bowl doesn't open until 6pm.

Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Patch: 6pm?!

Rolly: But that's like hours from now.

Patch: Guess that means we have to wait til then.

Lucky: But what about Spot?

Two-Tone: I'm sure Spot's fine. She might even come back here before 6pm. If she doesn't come back, then we go to Club Bowl to look for her. If she does come back, we can be thankful she's okay and still go to Club Bowl for the heck of it. Either way, it's still a win-win.

Lucky: Then I guess we have to wait.

Patch: According to the map, Club Bowl should take us about an hour and a half to get to on foot.

Rolly: Then I guess we go back to the farm and wait before going.

Lucky and Cadpig: Right.

Two-Tone: Oh! One more thing. If we going to get in a club. We have to also look the part. We're gonna need some party clothes. Luckily for you guys, I just happen to be the best pup who's know a thing or two about fashion.

Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Patch: Huh?

So the pups had to wait a few hours before going Club Bowl to see if their feather friend Spot was there or not. Two-Tone has also decided to tag along with them now. So, what's gonna happen next?

 **End of Act 3**


	4. Act 4

After hearing Spot may be in Club Bowl in the city, Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly, along with Patch and Two-Tone get tickets from Swamp Rat to get in. After waiting a couple of hours of waiting in the farm, Spot still didn't show up in the farm. So they decided to go look for her in Club Bowl, or at least see if they could get some information. Two-Tone also suggested that they...uh change their current looks. Skipping to a few hours ahead, the five pups make it to the city and are currently waiting in a long line for with a few other dogs. Most of them were adult dogs. Actually all of them were adults. Many of them had fancy clothes on. You know the type of clothes you would wear to a hip club. In the middle of the line was the gang wearing pretty cool looking clothes on. Lucky had on a red hoodie with a red cap, sunglasses with a red frame and blue baggy jeans. Cadpig was wearing a white golfer's cap and a strapless long sleeve white shirt, with a short blue skirt. Rolly was wearing a dark green beanie cap with dark green sleeveless shirt and black jeans. Patch was where a black cap backwards, a black t-shirt, blue baggy jeans, and was wearing a gold chain instead of his rope. Lastly, Two-Tone was wearing the red beret from last time, some pearls on her neck, and a black tank top with a white skirt. All five of them were just waiting to get in.

Lucky: Just a little bit longer til we can get in.

Two-Tone: I'm so excited to finally go to Club Bowl.

Cadpig: Your excitement is okay, but why do we have to wear these clothes?

Two-Tone: I told you. They only let the cool dogs in. We have to look the part.

Cadpig: The clothing is only skin deep. What matters is the inside.

Patch: I don't mind the cool clothes, but this gold chain is a little heavy on my neck.

Two-Tone: I thought you were the strong one.

Patch: I am...with my paws. My neck isn't one of my strong features.

Rolly: I wonder if there is any tasty food inside.

Patch: Focus, Rollser.

Lucky: Remember, we are trying to find out has Spot been here or not. I just hope we find something.

As they talked, the line was starting to shorten and they were next to get in. They faced the bouncer, who was a large bulldog wearing a black shirt that said "Security", sunglasses, and an ear piece.

Bouncer: Passes, please.

Lucky: Okay guys. Give him your passes.

The pups then gave the bouncer the passes.

Bouncer: Hmm...You pups are a little young to be partying in a club, are you?

Cadpig: Is that a problem?

Bouncer: No. The boss made the place to have no age limits. It's just that we don't get many pups your age to come here. But by looking at all of you, you know how to dress for a club.

Two-Tone: Told you it was it good idea.

Bouncer: The passes are legit. You can go in.

Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Patch, and Two-Tone: Thank you.

Two-Tone: Okay. Let's get in.

The bouncer removes the velvet rope and the pups go through and open the door to the inside of Club Bowl. They went inside and it was quite the place. It was like a huge dance floor with flashing lights, rave music, dogs dancing and having conversations with each other. So basically, it was quite the hot spot.

The gang: Whooooooaaa!

Lucky: Would you look at this place?

Patch: I know. This place is so awesome.

Cadpig: A place with so many dogs that live the night life. What a unique site.

Rolly: Doesn't seem like the kinda of place Spot would be in.

Two-Tone: Can't say the same for me. We just came in and I already love this place.

Patch: Well, since we are here, might as well have some fun.

Rolly, Cadpig, and Two-Tone: Yeah!

Lucky: Guys! Remember why we here. We have to find out if Spot has been here or not. Fun has to wait for later. Okay guys? Guys?

Lucky then realized that everyone else left to do who knows what.

Lucky: Everybody left? *sigh* Guess I have to go on my own. Well guess I should talk to a few of the dogs here.

Lucky decides to go talk to some dogs on his own, since the rest of his group left. Most of the dogs were earlier dancing or talking to others. But Lucky happen to say a female Yorkie who wasn't busy. So she went to talk to her.

Lucky: Excuse me, miss.

Yorkie: Hello. Like, what is it?

Lucky: Do you anything about a chicken coming here?

Yorkie: A chicken? Sorry. Like, I didn't see one.

Lucky: Okay.

Yorkie: Also, is this like, your first time here?

Lucky: Yes it is. The same for a few of my friends.

Yorkie: Huh. Guess it's just weird that must pups your age don't, like come here. Then again, I think I remember seeing a few close to your age a few times.

Lucky: Really? Huh. Anyway, sorry for bothering you.

Yorkie: Don't sweat it. It was like, no problem at all.

Lucky then headed to part of the dance floor and happen to see Patch busting some move. See this, Lucky admittedly goes to Patch.

Lucky: Patch!

Patch: Oh. Hey Lucky!

Lucky: We are supposed to be looking for Spot.

Patch: Can't we look for Spot and have fun? If we don't, then the night will be wasted.

Lucky: I agree, but...

Patch: Look, if I find something on Spot, you will be the first to know. So don't worry too much.

Lucky: Fine.

Patch: Now if you don't mind...I'm gonna go back to doing some sweet dance moves.

Patch went back to dancing and Lucky just shook his head. He decided to leave him and continue looking somewhere else. Then he happens to see a barstool with Two-Tone sitting on it. So he goes over there.

Lucky: Two-Tone!

Two-Tone: Oh! Lucky!

Lucky: Did you happening to get any info on Spot or see if she's here?

Two-Tone: Yes...well no. Not really.

Lucky: Not really?

Two-Tone: Yes I was looking for her, but...I was also looking at some of the boys here.

Lucky: Boys? How come?

Two-Tone: Some of them are quite cute. But most of them are a bit too old for me.

Lucky: Two-Tone. You are supposed to be looking for Spot. Not some boys.

Two-Tone: Do I hear some jealously in your tone?

Lucky: Just...get back to searching, please.

Two-Tone: Okay. Okay. But so far, there is nothing about Spot being here yet.

Lucky: Alright. I better keep looking.

On the other side of the bar, Rolly was there just sitting there with an empty bowl in front of him. So Lucky went to talk to him.

Lucky: Rolly, what are you doing?

Rolly: I was hoping to get something to eat while we were here. They say they serve dogs treats in these bowls.

Lucky: Judging by the empty bowl, I assume you already helped yourself.

Rolly: I wish. This bowl was empty when I get here. To top it off, I'm starving.

Lucky: Be strong Rolly. Remember, we need to find Spot.

Rolly: Okay...but I'm gonna wait to see if they refill this bowl first.

Lucky: (thoughts) He's always thinking with his stomach first. Guess I better just go.

Lucky then talks to a few more dogs in the club; so far, none of them knew anything about Spot being there. But he did happen to see a part were Cadpig was with a group of dogs talking to them.

Cadpig: I never knew that clubs were filled with so many types of dogs with different aspects in life. It makes me feel so...refreshed.

Lucky: Cadpig. What are you doing?

Cadpig: I'm just getting to know some of these clubbers here.

Lucky: Do they know anything about Spot?

Cadpig: No. But they do have all these great stories. You should here some of them.

Lucky: Maybe...later.

Cadpig: Suit yourself.

Lucky: (thoughts) Jeez! Everyone else is too busy doing other stuff to even bother looking for clues on Spot. Guess I have to be the responsible one this time and look for her myself.

Lucky goes around ask if any of the other dogs in the club seen Spot. So far, everyone he asked knew nothing. Then he happens to see this spot with a big red door and a neon sign that said "V.I.P. Room". Also there were two big black pit bulls guards.

Lucky: V.I.P. Room?

Lucky was about to go in, but the pit bulls blocked him.

Pitbull 1: Where do you think you're going?

Lucky: Oh! I was...uhh...

Pitbull 2: This is the V.I.P. Room, kid. You can't get in unless you're famous or have a V.I.P. Pass.

Lucky: Sorry. I didn't know.

Pitbull 1: Well now you know. Now get going.

Not wanting to get in trouble, Lucky stepped away from the two scary pitbulls.

Lucky: Guess I can't go in there. But Spot may be in there. So, how are we gonna get in? I'll worry about it later. I better get the others.

Lucky went to get Cadpig, Rolly, Patch, and Two-Tone to talk to them again. The four of them were already grouped together.

Lucky: Oh good. You guys are all together. Good.

Patch: Yeah! We still didn't found anything on Spot yet.

Two-Tone: You think a chicken in a club full of dogs would stick out.

Cadpig: Maybe she never came here.

Lucky: Actually guys, I saw this V.I.P. Room that we could check out.

Two-Tone: V.I.P. room? I doubt that she would be able to get in there.

Lucky: The guards say the only way to get in is a pass or being a celebrity.

Rolly: Then most luckily, Spot didn't get in.

Patch: Actually, there was the commercial for Kanine Krunchies. She was on TV for that. You think that enough to get her in?

Cadpig: If that's the case, then she might be in there.

Lucky: Guess we have to find a way to get. But how?

The group all try to come up with something. While they were thinking, Patch happens to be looking at the crowd of dancing dogs. He sawed two of them were pups and they had spots like them. It's was some of their family here in the club.

Patch: Guys! Look!

The others turn and happened to see them.

Lucky: Hey! Look likes our Spotted Assistance is here.

Cadpig: Let's go talk to them.

The gang went over to the two other Dalmatian pups. Their names were Dingo and Wags. Dingo was wearing a yellow shirt that said "Party Animal", a white cap backwards, and glow sticks all over him. Wags had on blue baggy jeans, a grey beanie, and shades on.

Lucky: Dingo? Wags?

Dingo: Lucky! Cadpig! Rolly! Patch! Two-Tone!

Wags: Tripod told us that you would be here.

Cadpig: How did you guys get in?

Dingo: What do you mean? We come here all the time. At least once a week.

Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly: Really?

Wags: Other pups have lives too, you know? Not just you three.

Patch: That's what I told them. But then again, they are always out on adventures not knowing what the rest of us do.

Lucky: Alright. We get your point.

Wags: Anyway, Tripod told us that you are looking for Spot. Anything we can do to help you guys out?

Lucky: We're trying to get into the V.I.P. room. But we the guards won't let anyone in unless they are famous or have V.I.P. pass.

Wags: Don't we know it. We have been trying to get in there for a long time too.

Dingo: Since you guys aren't really famous or have a V.I.P. pass, we're gonna have to come up with something else.

Rolly: Any ideas?

Dingo: Just one.

Wags: See, the guards know us for annoying them on a few occasions for wanting to get in.

Dingo: We'll distract them, while you five tip toe your way in.

Two-Tone: Sounds like a risking plan.

Patch: At least it's a plan. Let's do it.

Lucky: Okay Dingo and Wags. Go for it.

Wags: Leave it to us.

Dingo: It will be no problem.

So they began to do the plan with Dingo and Wags distracting the guards.

Dingo and Wags: Heeeeey, Mr. Guards!

Guard 1: Oh jeez! Not you two again.

Guard 2: We already told you that you aren't getting in.

Dingo: We just wanted to ask you a few questions.

Wags: Yeah that's all.

Both Guards: What kind of questions?

Dingo and Wags: Guess...

Dingo: (rapidly) How you guys get so big and strong?

Wags: (rapidly) Did you drink a lot of milk?

Dingo: (rapidly) How much do you pay?

Wags: (rapidly) Is the pay worth it?

Dingo: (rapidly) How many dogs come to this clubs?

Wags: (rapidly) Any real famous ones?

Dingo and Wags asked so many questions that the guards got annoyed and looked at opposite directions. They faced away from the door enough for Lucky and the others to tip toe to the door. After each of them was able to get to the door, Lucky gave Dingo and Wags thumbs up, saying that they're good. After Lucky close the door, Dingo and Wags stopped asking the guards questions.

Guard 1: ALRIGHT! That's enough!

Guard 2: You two are still not getting in here, got it?

Wags: Yes sir.

Dingo: So sorry for bother you.

Dingo and Wags then walked away.

Wags: We did our part. Let's hope the others can do theirs.

Dingo: Yeah. Alright, let's get back to partying.

Wags and Dingo went back to dancing. There part in assisting the others was done. Now back with Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Patch, and Two-Tone. They were currently down a pretty long hallway that leads to the V.I.P. room.

Patch: What a long hallway.

Two-Tone: You would think the door would lead us directly to the V.I.P. room.

Cadpig: Maybe it's to fill people with excitement as they way to the elusive V.I.P. room.

Lucky: Either way, let's get going.

At that moment, Rolly stomach growled loudly. But not just his. The others stomach growled too.

Rolly: Uhh...I'm starving. They never refilled the snack bowl.

Patch: I'm starving too.

Cadpig: We had to skip to dinner to go here.

Lucky: Okay. Maybe that was a bad call.

Two-Tone: I'll tell you what a bad call is. I didn't even have lunch. (whimpering) Really bad idea to stop going on a diet.

Lucky: Wait! I almost forgot about the energy bars that Tripod gave us.

Rolly: Oh right. Thank goodness.

The five pups got out their bars and decided to eat them. After finishing them, the pups feel fully energized.

Lucky: Woah! I'm feeling better already.

Rolly: I don't even feel as hungry as I usually do.

Patch: I feel like I can do ten matches of wrestling and win each one.

Cadpig: Tripod did say it had the equivalently of a bowl of kibble.

Two-Tone: They must also be pack with several vitamins and minerals too.

Patch: Either way, we own Tripod. Those bars were a life saver.

Lucky: Yeah. Now let's get going. Hopefully Spot is here.

Cadpig, Rolly, Patch and Two-Tone: Okay.

The gang walked down to the hall to head to the elusive V.I.P. room. Hoping they could find Spot or have some clues on her.

 **End of Act 4**


	5. Act 5

**(Sorry it took a while to do this Act. I've been busy with work and doing a bunch of other stories. I really don't have as much free time that I use to have. But it's good that I make time to work on this. So let's get this Act started.) Shetland Sheepdog**

So last time, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Patch, and Two-Tone continue searching for Spot in Club Bowl. With some help, they were about to get into the V.I.P. room to continue their search. The all currently stand inside the V.I.P. room. It was pretty fancy and huge. It even had velvet seats and booths. There was also a small stage with a band of dogs playing smooth jazz. But the room itself, only had a few dogs in there.

Lucky: So, this is the V.I.P. room?

Patch: (whistles) Pretty sweet place. Not too many others here tho.

Two-Tone: Well they don't call it the V.I.P. room for nothing. You got to be "in" to get in. So let's look like we belong here.

Patch: Right. The last thing we want to do is get kicked out of here before knowing anything.

Rolly: So, what do we do now?

The pups looked around and saw no sign of Spot.

Lucky: I don't see Spot anywhere.

Two-Tone: Then we better ask one of the dogs who are actually in here. Remember, we need to act like we should be here.

Patch: Right. And we better hurry. We might get in trouble for sneaking in here.

Everyone nodded and agreed with Patch. So to walk over to one of the stool where a smooth looking male black Great Dane wearing a black golfer's cap and sunglasses was sitting.

Cadpig: Excuse me, kind sir?

Great Dane: Huh? Oh. What can I do for your kids?

Cadpig: Hi. We're are kinda new to the V.I.P. room.

Great Dane: First time huh. So how were you kids able to get in?"

Cadpig: Ummm...well...

Lucky: (thoughts) Ah jeez! We never came up with a story on how we got in here. What do we say?

Two-Tone: Ever heard of the 101 Dalmatians? We are them. Well, only the five of us are here.

Great Dane: Oh yeah. I heard about them. Are they really 101 of you?

Two-Tone: More or less.

Lucky: (whispers to Two-Tone) Nice thinking, Two-Tone.

Patch:(whispers to Two-Tone) Yeah. Who knew the 101 thing would come be a good idea to mention.

Rolly: Maybe we should have use that to get in the first place.

Cadpig: Anyway sir, have you happen to see a chicken came by?

Great Dane: A chicken? Hmmm...that does sound familar.

Lucky: Do you know anything? Anything big or small would help.

Great Dane: I think you should go ask the band. They should know something.

The party all looked at the band on the stage performing their smooth jazz song.

Lucky: Okay. Thank you.

The pups then go to the front of the stage and watch the band play.

Lucky: Let's wait tell they finish playing before we talk to them.

Cadpig, Rolly, Patch, and Two-Tone: Okay.

The pups continue to listen to their music. The beats of the drums, the strokes on the bass, and the notes from the sax. All of it put together was...uhh...music to their ears.

Patch: These guys are pretty good.

Cadpig: (joyful) Such alluring music.

Two-Tone: I could listen to that rhythm forever.

After a few minutes, the band stopped playing. Everyone there started clapping for the band's performance. This included the pups. The bands members were all different dogs. The bass player was a male golden Labrador with black Fedora, a white scarf, and a blue jacket. The drum player was a male big black Newfoundland, with a sunglasses and a dark green sweater. The sax player was a male Bullmastiff wearing a red Fedora with a feather, and a red vest with a black tie. Last, was a male Border Collie on guitar. He worn a black suit and tie, while wearing black frame sunglasses.

Border Collie: Thank you. We need to take a quick break. We're play more music in 10.

It look like the band was taking some time to clean their instruments and just relax for a bit.

Rolly: Now's the perfect time to talk to the band.

Everyone else nodded and went over to the band. The Labrador was the one to greet the pups.

Labrador: Hey there kids. Did you like our music?

Lucky: Yeah! It was really awesome.

Labrador: Glad you liked it. They can Smooth Pete, on the count of my **smooth** bass playing. The big guy on the drums is Heavy Ben. The sax playing Bullmastiff is Slick Cooper, and lastly my boy on guitar here is Ravashing Hudson.

Cadpig: Nice to meet you all.

Rolly: We were hoping we could talk to all of you real quick.

Smooth Pete: Sure. Anything for young fans.

Lucky: See, Pete...

Smooth Pete: It's **Smooooth** Pete. You have to say the smooth.

Lucky: Right. Smooooth Pete, did any of you guys happen to see a chicken come here?

Smooth Pete: Hmmm...a chicken eh? Boys! Do any of you remember anything about a chicken?

Heavy Ben: Only the grilled chicken I had for lunch.

Slick Cooper: Benny, he's talking about a LIVE chicken.

Ravashing Hudson: Wasn't there that rooster guy, who performed last night? Uhh...what's his name again?

Smooth Pete: MC Riff Da Roosta. I think.

Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly: MC Riff Da Roosta!?

Patch: The rapping Rooster? That MC Riff?

Lucky: MC Riff is Spot's favorite rooster rapper.

Patch: I don't blame her. I liked his hits "Cluck for the Buck" and "You Can't Cross Me".

Two-Tone: Me too.

Cadpig: Well now we know why Spot wanted to come here. To see MC Riff Da Roosta perform.

Lucky: Hold on. Ravashing...Hudson, did you say last night?

Ravashing Hudson : Yes. It's was defiently last night.

Heavy Ben: Isn't he gonna perform again tonight?

Slick Cooper: Not sure. We're still on the clock.

The pups and the others huddle with each other.

Lucky: If what they said is true, that may mean Spot came here yesterday and not today.

Cadpig: So we came here for nothing?

Two-Tone: Don't be to sure. We can still get a few more information.

The pups then turned back to the band.

Lucky: Did you happen to see another chicken. Not MC Riff, but a chicken with spots on her?

Smooth Pete: Hmmm...well we are already here, but we don't recall see a chicken. Most of the time we just focus on playing. Sorry that we can't help you more.

Patch: It's okay. You guys gave us enough to go on.

Smooth Pete: Okay then. Come on boys. Let's head backstages and get some grub.

Heavy Ben: Yeah! I have hoagie with my name on it.

The band wave goodbye to the pups and headed backstage.

Rolly: (starts to drool) They have grub backstage?

Lucky: Quit thinking with you stomach, Rolly. Remember why we're here.

Two-Tone: What should we do now?

The gang then thought about what should be their next move. But then, Patch looked at the entrance that they came in from. The two guard Pitbulls from earlier came out. This got Patch's attention.

Patch: (freaked) Uh-oh! Uhhh...guys? Those guards from the front are here.

That second, the others turned around and saw the guards too. Unfortelnety. The guards also saw them and knew that they were not suppose to be here.

Pitbull #1: (Angry) HEY! YOU BRATS SHOULDN'T BE HERE.

The pups: Uh-oh!

Pitbull #2: Let's kick these brats out.

Lucky: RUN!

Run is what they did. The pitbulls were on their tails. The five pups also started hopping on some of the table to get some distance from them. The guards weren't too happy about that.

Pitbull #2: Hey! Keep your dirty paws off the tables.

Cadpig: Sorry!

Two-Tone: Don't apologize. We're trying to get away from them.

The pups got from table hopping to running back down on the ground. Unfortunely, they ran to a corner. The five pups were in trouble now. The guards were right by

Rolly: Uh oh! Dead end!

Two-Tone: Ugh! Why did we had to run into a corner?

Cadpig: (scared) What do we do now?

Lucky: I'm up for ideas.

Patch: Conversation or Confrontation? I'm tired of running, so I up for some confrontation. (throws some punches)

Cadpig: What is with you resulting to violents. I think a bit of talking work just as fine as...

Before Cadpig could finish her sentence, the pitbulls bark violently at them. Then made Cadpig jump back.

Cadpig: Waaahhhh! Okay. Maybe talking isn't gonna cut it with these two.

Pitbull #1: You brats made a big mistake sneaking in here.

Pitbull #2: Now we're gonna kick you all out of here.

Lucky: Guys! We can't leave until we find more about Spot.

Patch: Right. Let's me try something.

Two-Tone: Is it crazy or stupid?

Patch: A bit of both.

Patch then dashed and jump to one of the pitbull's back. He then started riding him.

Pitbull #1: (angry) HEY! GET OFF!

Patch: Sorry. But I think you are a bit too angry for me to do that.

The Pitbull got really mad and try to shake Patch off him. But Patch hold on tight and continue to ride him.

Patch: YEEHAW! Right on, big doggie.

The other pups watched as Patch rode on the Pitbull.

Two-Tone: Well I guess he was right about it being both crazy and stupid.

Lucky: Then I might be the same as he is.

Lucky then jumped on the other pitbull's back and rode on him the same way Patch was on the other one.

Pitbull #2: (angry) Little pup! GET OFF ME.

Lucky then covered the pitbull's eyes with his paws. Blocking his vision. Patch did the same thing for the other pitbull.

Pitbull #2: Gah! I can't see.

Pitbull #1: Quit it, you brats.

Patch: Hey! Quit calling us brats!

Lucky: Yeah! We're only trying to find our friends.

Patch and Lucky continue covering their eyes and a few times the pitbulls ran into some tables, chairs and walls. Several times. Cadpig, Rolly, and Two-Tone were trying to figure out a way they could help them.

Cadpig: We need to do something. We can't just leave Lucky and Patch to handle this.

Rolly: It we could get something to hold those guys down, like a rope or...

Two-Tone looked around and saw a table cloth on one of the tables.

Two-Tone: How about a table cloth?

Rolly: That will work.

Two-Tone then dash to one of the tables, which still happen to have two dogs still sitting on it. She then tries to take the cloth off the table by pulling off real fast. Surprisingly, the plates, glasses, and candles on table were still in place. This surprised the two dogs on the table and they applauded Two-Tone on her trick.

The two dogs: Ooooohhhh! (clapping)

Two-Tone: Oh! Heehee! Thank you. I'm also good at parties.

Two-Tone then went back to Cadpig and Rolly with the cloth.

Two-Tone: Okay. Time to put these guys on the wraps.

Cadpig and Rolly: Yeah!

The three then looked at Lucky and Patch, who was still riding the angry pitbulls.

Lucky: Yeeeeehaw!

Patch: (country accent) Keep on riding, pardner.

Rolly: Lucky! Patch! Try to get those two together, so we can tie them up.

Lucky and Patch: Got it!

Lucky and Patch then both cover the eyes of the pitbulls with their paws. Blocking their vision.

Pitbull #1: Hey! I can't see.

Pitbull #2: Stop blocking my sight.

Lucky and Patch kept the pitbulls going until they made them crash into each other. Once that happen, the others came in to tie up the pitbulls.

Two-Tone: Now let's tie this guys up.

The pups all jumped in forming a dust cloud as they try to tie up the pitbulls. When the dust clears, the pitbulls are not tied up by the cloth, thanks to the pups.

Lucky: Well, that's that. Nice work guys!

Pitbull #1: Hey! Let's us go, you brats.

Cadpig: We're so sorry about this. But you were a little crazy with chasing us.

Two-Tone: That and you've been calling us brats one too many times.

Pitbulls: Grrrrrrr...

Rolly: So now we can get back to looking for Spot.

Voice: What is going on here?

Hearing the voice, the pups turned around. They see a male adult brown and white furred Shetland Sheepdog. He also was wearing a purple coat and fedora with a feather on it. By looking at him, he must be really important.

Two-Tone: Who's that?

Pitbulls: Boss!

The pups: Boss?!

That's right. The Shetland Sheepdog was the owner of Club Bowl. He goes by the name of Cool Mr. C.

Patch: Wait? If those two called him boss, then he must be the owner of the club.

Pitbull #2: Haha! That's right. You are looking at the owner himself. All dogs call him, Cool Mr. C.

Lucky: Cool Mr. C?

Mr. C then walked over to the pups direction and started to stare at the pups. He stare especially at Lucky.

Mr. C: (thoughts) Hmmmm...these pups...they are all spotted. That one looks a lot like...

Cadpig: He's staring at us.

Rolly: What should we do?

Mr. C: You kids. Do you mind letting my guards go, please?

Lucky: Uhh...welll...

Cadpig: He did say please.

Patch: But...fine.

Patch and Lucky then untied the two pitbulls. As they did the pitbulls then grabbed all five of them.

The pups: Yikes!

Pitbull #1: Ha! You brats thought you could get away with your actions.

Pitbull #2: Now we are gonna make sure you kids never...

Mr. C: Put the pups down you two.

Pitbull #2: But sir...

Mr. C: (Angry glare) I said...PUT the pups down.

Pitbull #1 and #2: (scared) EEK! Ye...yes sir.

The guards quickly put them all down. Then Mr. C went over to the pups.

Mr. C: Do you pups mind coming with me to my office?

Lucky: Are we in some kind of trouble?

Mr. C: Just come to my office, please.

Not knowing what Mr. C really wanted to see them for, they still follow him to his office. The two pitbulls also followed. The pups are all now inside Mr. C's office. Their was a big desk with a suave chair. Also five bean bags for the pups to sit on. They were all sitting down on them, wondering what the owner wanted with the five of them. Mr. C's then offer them some dog treats in a bowl.

Mr. C: So, would you pups like some treats?

Lucky: We're fine, sir.

Rolly: Speak for yourself.

Rolly then grabs the bowl and starts eating the dog treats.

Lucky: Rolly...

Cadpig: We are not in trouble, are we?

Two-Tone: We're sorry. We didn't want to cause a ruckus.

Patch: Yeah! We are only looking for our friend.

Mr. C: Relax! You pups are in no trouble at all.

The pups: (surprised) We're not?

Pitbulls: (surprised) They're not?

Mr. C: Nope. I just really wanted to talk to you five. You are all Dalmatians, right?

Cadpig: Yes we are, Mr. C.

Mr. C: Then can I ask who you're dad's name is?

Lucky: Our dad's name is Pongo.

Mr. C: (surprised) Pongo?

Mr. C then started to laugh a bit.

Mr. C: Pongo ay? Haha! I knew you. So your Pongo's kids.

Lucky: Wait! You know dad?

Mr. C: Know him? Back in the day, the two of us were all really good friends.

Mr. C then showed the pups a photo of a young teen Pongo and himself a few years ago.

Patch: Woah! That's is him.

Lucky: He kinda looked a lot like me.

Mr. C: That's how I can tell you were his kid. Guess both of our bachelor years are over. I have a few kids myself.

Mr. C then show the pups a picture of him, a female Shetland, his wife, and eight little Shetland puppies.

The pups: Oh.

Patch: They all look around our age.

Mr. C: Being a good father for my kids is the most important thing to me. It's also why I along kids to come here to the club. It good to here that Pongo has a few kids too. So, is it just you five pups?

Cadpig: Oh there are a few more of us.

Rolly: About another 94 of us.

Mr. C: 94?! He had THAT many kids?

Two-Tone: 15 originally. The other 84 are adopted.

Mr. C: Oh! I bet with 99 kids, you all keep Pongo quite busy. Haha!

Mr. C then angry stared at his two pitbull guards.

Mr. C: So let's recap. Not only were you chasing these kids, but they also happen to be Pongo's kids, a longtime friend of mines. What's more is that you constantly called them brats and tried to kick them out of my club, when they were only looking for their friend? If I didn't need you two thunderheads, I would fire you here and now.

Pitbull #1: (scared) No! Please sir.

Pitbull #2: (pleading) This job makes my girlfriend think I'm not a lost cause.

Mr. C: I'll let's you both off with a warning. Now, go leave my office. I want to talk to these kids alone.

Pitbulls: (scared) Yes sir.

The pitbulls then frantically ran out of the door.

Mr. C: I apologize for those two.

Cadpig: It's okay. They were doing their job. It's totally understandable.

Mr. C: Now. You kids said you came here because you were looking for a friend?

Lucky: Yes. See we think our friend Spot, a chicken, came here to the club. She most likely wanted to watch MC Riff Da Roosta perform.

Mr. C: Your friend's a chicken, you say? By the name, I'm assuming she also has spots on her body.

Cadpig: Was she here? Do you know anything? Please. Even the smallest detail would help us.

Mr. C: The thing about my club is that a may be an club for dog, but that doesn't mean it's exclusive for dogs. We allow any animal to come to our clubs. Even cats. So we are never picky on who comes to the club. I do recall a quirky chicken going crazy over MC Riff's performance last night. Some dogs said that she even acted like a dog.

The pups then all had smiles on their faces.

Lucky: That has to be Spot.

Rolly: So she was here.

Patch: Wait? Did you say "last" night?

Mr. C: Yes. As in, yesterday.

Everyone's happy expressions, turned into sad ones.

Cadpig: Oh no.

Two-Tone: That means she already came here and may not come here again now.

Rolly: So we came here for nothing?

Patch: Hold on guys. We should still hear some more stuff. Mr. C, do you happen to know the time Spot left here?

Mr. C: Can't help you with that. The club closing every night at 11PM.

Two-Tone: 11PM? Kinda early for a club.

Mr. C: Well I still have to get home on time. I am a family man after all.

Two-Tone: Fair enough.

Lucky: According to Nosey, he saw Spot head into the forest around 1AM. It takes about an hour or so to get back to the farm from the club.

Cadpig: So that would mean she went to the forest AFTER she came to Club Bowl.

Rolly: That means that we have been backtracking.

Patch: Then...we're even farther from finding Spot then we are now.

Once again, the pups had their heads down. Mr. C notice and felt a little pity for them.

Mr. C: Sorry if I can't be anymore help.

Lucky: It's okay. At least we know that she was here last night.

Two-Tone: So, what do we do now?

Patch: Guess we should all head home now. Who knows? Maybe Spot went back to the farm now.

Rolly: You might be right.

Lucky: Okay. Let's get going guys.

Mr. C: Wait on moment.

The pups: Huh?

Mr. C: You all seem like good kids. So I want to give you these before you leave.

Mr. C then headed the five pups platinum colored passes for each of them. On the pass it said "Club Bowl Platinum Pass".

Lucky: Platinum passes?

Mr. C: With these passes you can feel free to come here anytime you want, as much as you want. Even the V.I.P. room.

The pups: Really?

Two-Tone: Such a great gift.

Cadpig: That's very generous of you.

Rolly: Thanks Mr. C.

Mr. C: Hey. Anything for Pongo's kids. Oh and you can also call me by my real name, Connor.

Lucky: Thanks...Connor.

Mr. C then called the two pitbulls back in.

Mr. C: You two. Be sure to kindly escort these kids back outside the club. I mean it by kindly. I will not tolerate any disrespect to Pongo's kids, understand?

The pitbulls: Yes sir.

Mr. C: Now apologize to them.

The pitbulls: We're sorry.

Patch: It's cool. You guys were just doing your jobs.

Mr. C: Even so, you won't have to worry about these two bothering you anymore.

Lucky: Thanks! Okay everyone. Let's get going.

Rolly, Cadpig, Patch, and Two-Tone: Okay.

Cadpig: Thank you for everything, Mr. C. I'm mean Connor.

Rolly: Especially for the treats.

Two-Tone: And the passes. I will defiently come back a few more times. Then again, I may be too busy. We'll try to come back whenever I can.

Mr. C: Like I said, anything for Pongo's kids. Take care and I hope you find your friend. Also, say hi to your dad for me.

Lucky: We will. See ya!

Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Patch and Two-Tone all said their goodbyes to Mr. C and followed the pitbulls as they lead them to the front entrance of the club to leave. After they lead them to the entrance again, they wanted to talk to the pups again.

Pitbull #1: Hey. You kids. Even thought the boss didn't told us to, we both wanted to apologize again.

Pitbull #2: We get it. You must really care about this friend of yours.

The pups all nodded.

Lucky: She may be a chicken, but she just as much dog as we are. It's why we are looking for her so much. We want to make sure she's okay.

Pitbull #1: Well...we hope you find her.

Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig: We will.

Patch and Two-Tone: Most defientely.

Pitbull #2: By the waaaaay, you two wouldn't happen to know those other two pups, do you?

Patch: You must mean Dingo and Wags.

Pitbull #2: Of course you know them. Can you tell those two not to be so...

The pups: (in unison) We understand.

Pitbulls: Thank you.

With that said, the pitbulls went back inside. The pups all notice that it was really dark now.

Patch: It's really late now. We better hurry home. Maybe she really is back in th farm.

Cadpig: Yeah. Maybe you're right Patch.

Lucky: Guess it's better than nothing.

So the pups headed back to the farm. By the time they got back, it was pretty much past their bed time. So they all were inside the barn and got change out of the clothes from the club. They went back to just wearing their collars. They asked a few of the pups sleeping inside in the barn if any of them have seen Spot. But nothing. None of them saw her today or known where she could be.

Cadpig: Seems like's no one has seen Spot since yesterday.

Rolly: Also, no one knows where she could be either.

Two-Tone: Then what should we do?

Patch: I hate to say it, but it seems like we have to try more tommorow.

Lucky: But what about Spot?

Patch: It can't be help. We all need our rest.

Lucky: Guess you're right. Okay everyone. Let's get some sleep.

All the pups laid down and the floor and hay. Then they slowly went to sleep. Lucky seem to be the last one to fall asleep. He then closes his eyes and hopes to find their friend soon. The search for Spot was only just begun.

 **End of Act 5**


End file.
